


Memories of Madoka

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Hints of Homura/Madoka, Memories of You, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Homura reflects on the person she treasures the most as she keeps up the good fight alone. A parody of Memories of You by Yumi Kawamura and Shoji Meguro.





	

The wind blows me back as you vanish into the light  
I won’t forget your kind smile or the courage shining through your eyes  
Even though it hurt  
(To make a wish),  
You decided to save this world, so I’ll keep up the good fight  
If I awaken  
(From a dream),  
I’ll be able to see you again  
I’ll hold these feelings in my heart and walk on

You saved our hateful, despairing souls with your own two hands  
So fold your wings up and sleep peacefully today  
Enveloped in eternal hope  
Love through all eternity  
Rest among the stars and gently watch over me  
I remember you laughing, crying, and getting angry  
I’ll never ever forget  
Until my Soul Gem is corrupted

In the intersection, I heard a voice that sounded like yours  
I turned and looked towards the sky, holding back my tears  
Tomorrow, for sure,  
(Or one of these days),  
I’ll see you again as I fight on alone  
Through rainy nights  
(And sunny mornings),  
I keep on waiting  
I won’t forget the nights we ran through

In rare, shining timelines, we were all together  
Before I realized how precious they were, they slipped away  
Now, I remember them fondly  
I will embrace the feeling  
You were right there with me  
Always, always, always, you were smiling beside me  
Though you’re gone now, we’ll meet again  
I will never leave you

You saved our hateful, despairing souls with your own two hands  
So fold your wings up and sleep peacefully today  
Enveloped in eternal hope  
Love through all eternity  
Rest among the stars and gently watch over me  
I remember you laughing, crying, and getting angry  
I’ll never ever forget  
Until my Soul Gem is corrupted  
In rare, shining timelines, we were all together  
Before I realized how precious they were, they slipped away  
Now, I remember them fondly  
I will embrace the feeling  
You were right there with me  
Always, always, always, you were smiling beside me  
Though you’re gone now, we’ll meet again  
I will never leave you


End file.
